1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a composition for immunostimulation used for the treatment of at least bacterial growth, which may be administered orally.
2. Description of the Related Art
Immunostimulation as a therapeutical concept has long been known in medicine. In general, it is defined as the injection of substances that themselves have only weak, if any, antigenic effect, but are nevertheless able to induce the body's own defense mechanisms in a nonspecific or specific manner. A great number of substances are known to be able to stimulate immune defense, especially various minerals such as Al(OH).sub.3, MgSO.sub.4, beryllium, vegetable oils with or without added mycobacteria, and a number of constituents of plants. The entire complex subject of immunostimulation was described in detail, for example, by L. Chudid, et al. in Immunstimulation, Springer Verlag, Heidelberg, N.Y., 1980; M. Heidelberger, "Structure and Immunological Specificity of Polysaccharides," Fortschritte d. Chem. Org. Naturst., Vol. 42, p. 288 (1982); and J. Drews, "Possibilities of Immunostimulation," Swiss Forma, 2, 9 (49) (1980).
In most known cases, it is impossible to define the exact mode of action of the immunostimulating substances. These substances are known to generally influence the proliferation of the immunocompetent cells. The primary targets of the action of immunostimulating substances are known to be macrophages and granulocytes, as well as T and B lymphocytes.
The effect of the immunostimulants may be direct or indirect, for example, via the complement system or the lymphocytes, via the production of interferon or lysozymal enzymes (e.g. lymphokines, colony-stimulating factor, and others), as well as via an increase in macrophagocytosis and microphagocytosis. Cascade effects and simultaneous influences on a plurality of defense mechanisms are expected because of the mix of nonspecific and specific defense mechanisms.
Medicinal applications of immunostimulation are primarily for the therapy of mixed infections and chronic, persistent, chemotherapy-resistant bacterial and viral infections. Immunostimulants may also be used to prevent opportunistic infection of patients at risk, for therapy of malignant diseases, and for treatment of autoimmune diseases. Generally, immunostimulants have been used in combination with known anti-bacterial or anti-viral substances, such as antibiotics. However, the use of antibiotics and other such substances is known to decrease in effectiveness over time. It is also well known that viral and bacterial strains tend to develop that are resistant to such measures.
However, the use of immunostimulants has not been shown to have similar effects. In other words, immunostimulants do not cause the development of more virulent strains of bacterial or viral infections. Therefore, the use of immunostimulants, alone or in combination with other measures, is increasing.